Tears of an Angel
by ArtistAtHeart25
Summary: Aurora was awaken in the fairytale world by true loves kiss - But in Storybrooke, where magic is different, the two lovers aren't so lucky. Songfic/One-shot. Based on a Twitter RP.


**AN: I've been roleplaying in a Once Upon A Time RP group, and one of my characters is the Storybrooke version of Prince Philip (I named him Elijah, or Eli for short). In the roleplay Eli loses Aurora (Now Anastasia, or Ana) to the sleeping curse again, and this time he can't wake her up. This is a songfic I wrote based after that roleplay, based on the song Tears of an Angel by RyanDan. Daniel is the doctor in the story (he is Regina's Daniel, but that's a whole other story) and Lauren is the Storybrooke version of Rapunzel. Hope you enjoy****! :D**

Tears of an Angel

RyanDan

Eli stands outside Ana's bedroom, solemnly staring into absent space. His mind races, gruesome thoughts pouring into his head as a sick reminder of his failure to the aid of his girlfriend.

Daniel –the doctor- knew no more about magic than Mr. Gold, who held the most powerful magic of all. It was impossible to tell what sent Ana spiraling back into her sleeping curse. Maybe fate had reincarnated itself, dumping the awful destiny back on her, the same one Ana had suffered in the fairytale world; similar to when she was Princess Aurora. Maybe Maleficent had found a way to sneak poison into Ana's dinner, as revenge for being unable to keep her asleep in the previous world.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

The only thing that matters is that Eli can't wake her up.

He knows true love's kiss was the most powerful magic of all. Everyone did. And magic was back in town – it had to wake her up.

But when he kissed her, nothing happened. She didn't stir, blink, or utter a single noise. His kiss had no affect on her.

Daniel's theory was because here, Eli was just Eli. He was no longer the brave and adventurous Prince Philip. Just plain, boring Eli.

It isn't Eli that Aurora is in love with. It was Philip.

And Philip is gone.

Eli sighs, his head spinning from his tormenting thoughts. He casts a look at Ana's door, not ready to go back in and see her in her cursed state. He's not ready to deal with the feelings of helplessness.

He forgets that Daniel and his best friend, Lauren, are in the manor. Right now, he feels completely and utterly alone.

He slides down the wall, resting his head back against it and planting himself on the floor. He begins mumbling tiny words, quiet enough to only be decipherable through his ears.

"_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie._" He swallows, images of Ana flooding his brain. "_It can't be true, that I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky_."

Lauren watches him from down the hall, her blonde hair shaping around her glistening wet eyes. She can't help feeling a little guilty for the situation. Maybe if she hadn't kissed him, this never would have happened. Ana would be awake and well, not frozen in her own, dark world.

Lauren gazes at Eli, his dark, sorrowful eyes blanked out by his clouding emotions. She can't stand seeing him like this. He's supposed to be happy, carefree, and wild; not broken, hurt, and useless.

She tilts her head to one side, speaking a little prayer for him. "_Can you hear him cry? The tears of angel…_" She wants to go to him, comfort him, but knows he doesn't want her near him right now. He wants to be alone. "_The tears of aaangel, tears of an angel. The tears of an angel…_"

Eli rises to his feet, pushing away his despair. No more moping outside – he needs to be with her. He gazes at Ana's open doorway, the silence radiating off him like waves. He sighs, muttering quietly, "_Stop every clock, the stars are in shock, the river would run to the sea_." He forces his feet to take him into her room. The blinds are drawn, darkness wrapping around the eerie state. Being in here doesn't make him feel any less depressed. He shuffles to Ana's bed, gazing over her beautiful, still form. His eyes rank over her, heart warming as he notices the faint smile planted on her face.

Eli doesn't want to lose her.

He lost his mom when he was barely a year old. He lost his father a month ago. Losing Ana too would be unbearable to him. He wouldn't be able to carry on.

Leaning over her, he pushes away dark strands of hair off her forehead. "_I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye._" His lips brush softly across her forehead as he whispers gently, "_I won't let you slip away from me…_"

In the far, vacant corner of Ana's room, a faint white mist shimmers. A man named Hubert, no older than fifty, watches with a distinct, saddened expression crossing his face.

His eyes bore into the young man standing helplessly over the girl.

Elijah.

His son.

Hubert crosses the room, placing a comforting hand on Eli's shoulder. He knows his son won't be able to see or feel him. No human has been able to since his death.

It's exhausting watching Elijah suffer. He's not a child anymore. He's in his early twenties, an age Hubert knows means his son has grown up. He knew he didn't need his father to watch over him and protect him the day Eli packed up and headed for Storybrooke.

But right now, Hubert can't help feeling like he needs to be there. He can't bear seeing Elijah so broken-hearted and vulnerable. He also can't bear the thought that he, too, is helpless. Helplessly dead.

Tilting his head toward the ceiling, Hubert sings, "_Can you hear him cry? The tears of an angel. The tears of aaangel, the tears of an angel… The tears of an angel._"

A shadow falls into the room. Lauren lingers in the doorway. Eli has moved around the bed and is slouching near Ana, caressing her hand softly in his. He either doesn't notice Lauren entering the room, or doesn't care to acknowledge her. She paces to his side of the bed, seating herself next to him.

He glances up at her, and the darkness settling in his eyes makes her want to turn away. He's so lost in his guilt, as if he's looking right past her. She leans forward, placing her hand on his arm. She wishes to reassure him, let him know he isn't alone. That this isn't the end.

That she's here for him.

Speaking softly, she sings, "_So hold on, be strong. Everyday, hope will grow."_

Hubert joins in, invisible to the three despairing humans in the room. He wants to wrap his arms around his only son one last time, give him all the fatherly love crowding his heart. "_I'm here, don't you fear. Little one…_"

Lauren knows Eli is slipping away. He's disappearing into his cold heart, happiness erasing from his memory. She reaches for him, grasping his shaky hands in hers. "_Don't let go!_" She pleads, tears wetting her cheeks. "_Ohhh…_"

"_Don't let go!_" Hubert joins in, willing Elijah to hear his distant father's cry. "_Ohhh…_"

Eli can't lose Ana. His heart can't take anymore hurt or pain. He won't let Ana give into the curse and be lost to him forever. "_Don't let go! Ohhh…"_

Silence trails into the room. Eli still is not aware of his father's ghostly presence. He barely notices Lauren's stiff posture beside him. It's just him and Ana, two lovers torn apart by a twisted fate. He carefully eases her into his lap, shuttering at the coldness of her body. His words are almost inaudible, but enough to make even the toughest man cry. "_Cover my eyes, cover my ears…_" A single tear slides down his cheek, mingling with the white fabric of Ana's pillow. His voice cracks carelessly. "_Tell me these words are a lie…_"


End file.
